gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Time for Wolves
"A Time for Wolves" is the eighth episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the sixty-eighth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 23, 2017. It was written by Bryan Cogman and directed by Alik Sakharov. Plot Petyr proclaims himself King in the North; Arya fights for her mother's home. Summary In the Riverlands ... In the North ... Recap : Main: A Time for Wolves/Recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Transcript : Main: A Time for Wolves/Transcript A detailed transcript of the episode scene by scene. Appearances First * Unnamed child of Edmure and Roslin Tully Deaths * Lord Robin Arryn, poisoned by Petyr Baelish * Podrick Payne, shot with an arrow through the chest by a Frey * Lord Edmure Tully, throat slit by Ryger Rivers * Ryger Rivers, stabbed repeatedly by Arya Stark * Lord Stevron Frey, stabbed in the heart by Jon Snow Production Cast Starring * Kit Harington as King Jon Snow * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane Guest Starring * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed * Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully * Bella Ramsey as Lady Lyanna Mormont * Tim McInnerny as Lord Robett Glover * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce * Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion * Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr Cast notes * 10 of 24 starring cast members appear in this episode. * Starring cast members Peter Dinklage (Tyrion Lannister), Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Lena Headey (Cersei Lannister), Emilia Clarke (Daenerys Targaryen), Nathalie Emmanuel (Missandei), Conleth Hill (Varys), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Michiel Huisman (Daario Naharis), Hannah Murray (Gilly), Tom Walschiha (Jaqen H'ghar), Joe Dempsie (Gendry), and Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes General * The episode title is a reference to the original name of the seventh book in the A Song of Ice and Fire ''series, ''A Time for Wolves. ** It is the third episode whose title refers to one of the novels, following "The Dance of Dragons" (which refers to "A Dance with Dragons"), and "The Winds of Winter." * King's Landing, Dragonstone, the Twins, and the Wall appear in the title sequence but not in the episode. * The credits theme is the seventeenth track from Game of Thrones (Music from the HBO® Series - Season 6) ''by Ramin Djawadi titled "Winter Has Come." In the Riverlands * ... In the North * ... In the books * Most of the episode appears to draw material from what will come in the sixth and seventh novels, ''The Winds of Winter ''and ''A Dream of Spring,'' respectively. Memorable quotes 'Theon Greyjoy: ... '''Samwell Tarly: ... Gallery ... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7